A Different Feeling
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Natasha felt something different when she was with Bucky and Steve. Steve/Nat/Bucky. OneShot.


_These three are just so...Hot together. Shit._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, so depressing..._

Being with Steve Rogers and James 'Bucky' Buchanan made Natasha Romanov happy.

And 'happy' wasn't a term that she used lightly.

She had had a thing for ol' Captain America since the first time she had worked with him, but she had never acted on that. He was an absolutely incredible, stand up guy who bloody well represented everything good and just in this world.

She was certain that she didn't stand a chance.

Then Bucky was back.

The whole thing had taken a toll on Steve. It had thrown him through a nasty loop.

Natasha had done what she could, while still keeping her feelings secret and remaining at least partially professional. She'd even managed to get a kiss out of it, teasing him about it later on.

When Bucky had come around to their side of things, it was like a weight had been lifted off Steve's shoulders. They spent a lot of nights talking during Bucky's rehabilitation, there was even one night that they had fallen asleep together on the couch, Natasha's head tucked into his shoulder. He had gone red and practically jumped off the couch when they had woken up that morning, stuttering and covering his lap as he almost sprinted from the room.

Bucky seemed perpetually angry, walking around with a chip on his shoulder. It was understandable, given what he had been through, and at the end of the day, the complex he had to be alone was what had drawn him and Natasha closer together.

It had been a late Saturday night, and they were at the bunker Tony Stark had appointed as an official 'Avengers Base'. The world didn't need saving and they had been given the night off—possibly the weekend. Tony was off celebrating with Pepper Potts, boasting that he was taking her off to Paris. Clint Barton, with whom she would usually spend her time off with, had enough time to go home and see his family, so that was what he was doing. The Maximoff siblings were off exploring the new city, hopefully not speeding off in front of civilians or screwing with peoples head. Natasha wasn't sure where Steve was, probably at a bar, drinking with Bucky, and she didn't want to disturb them.

Which is how she had ended up in one of the gyms, headphones in her ears, and sweat dripping down her body.

Later on, Bucky admitted to he that he had stood in the doorway for a good fifteen minutes, just watching her, before coming in.

He had almost managed to take her by surprise, until she had sensed him at the last minute and spun around, poised in a defensive position. Bucky had raised an eyebrow at her, and then changed his posture, wiggling his fingers at her as an indication that she approach him.

They had sparred for hours, Bucky's moves completely accurate and never faulting while Natasha progressively got tired and sloppy.

They had fallen into bed together that night.

They met pretty frequently, a couple of times a week. She was an assassin and he was a super soldier; they were able to be pretty discreet about it. Natasha told Clint, because she told her partner everything, and she had originally presumed that Bucky would have told Steve, but the Cap always looked puzzled when he saw them together.

Despite the fact that she could feel herself falling for James, she didn't think he felt anything more for her other than raw attraction.

Plus, she didn't want to confront her feelings, because there were still the ones she felt for Steve as well. It was all a bit confusing.

One night, though, after a particularly gruelling mission, she woke to Bucky knocking on her door—his body clammy and shaking. Natasha had pulled him into her room and turned the shower on. They had sat on the floor of her shower under the warm spray for hours, her arms around him.

That was when she had found out about Steve.

Everyone—literally _everyone_ —knew that Steve and Bucky were so close that they had been practically brothers. But from what Bucky had said, sometimes there had been more. Not too much, a couple of tentative kisses through their teenage years as they adapted to the new feelings. There had been a point one night when Bucky had snuck Steve a couple of bottles of beer and they had both gotten tipsy. They had rolled around and rubbed feverishly against each other until they had both cum in their pants.

Bucky admitted that things had cooled off once they all signed up and then when Steve underwent his serum transformation, things had stopped. They were still good friends, but things were different, and they were always so busy. It was also a different time and what they were doing wasn't the acceptable norm.

Now that they had found each other again, times were different, but so were them.

"I love him, Tash," Buckly mumbled as they were falling. "But then I..." Natasha's whole body clenched and she felt herself ready to hyperventilate. "But then I like what we have," he said softly and she had relaxed.

They had gone to sleep holding each other.

* * *

Steve joining them had been...Unexpected.

It was another weekend when the base seemed desolate. Natasha had gone into the kitchen to try and find something to rustle up for her and Bucky. She knew that the Winter Soldier had followed her in, however she wasn't aware that he was naked from the waist up.

He had caught her as she was dancing around the marble island, picking her up easily with his metal arm and brought his lips down hard on her own. It wasn't long before he had her tilting back with her arms braced against he island top and her legs wide open.

They hadn't known that Steve was in the doorway.

Bucky's tongue was working at the apex of her legs and she had been moaning and writhing on the cold surface of the island. He had already ripped open the top she was wearing, and his flesh hand was squeezing and pinching at her nipples. Natasha was moaning unabashedly, one of her hands moving from the bench top and tangling in his shaggy hair, jerking at the dark strands.

"Come on, Nat," he moaned against her damp thigh and she let out another strangled groan as he bit into the soft flesh.

Steve was staring, wide eyed, from the doorway. He was hard as a rod in his pants, his breaths coming out shallow and rapid as he stared at his best friend and his...His crush? That sounded too childish. Lover definitely wasn't the correct term. A woman he had feelings for? He felt...He should be upset. He had had a thing for Natasha for a long time, but no way he was acting on that without a nod from her first. She could be down right scary.

And then with Bucky...Bucky was another story. Bucky had been the first one he had ever had true, right to the bone feelings for. If what he and Bucky had had was now, then he would have fought harder to make it work between them. They could have actually had a life together. But then he had been brain washed, and injected with more serum than Steve could ever imagine of, and he hadn't wanted to push anything if that wasn't what Bucky wanted.

He wasn't going to loose his best friend all over again.

"Come on, Nat," Bucky was saying as he looked up at her, his mouth glossy with her juices. "You know what I want to hear." Steve chewed down hard on his lower lip to try and keep himself quiet.

"James...James..." Natasha was mumbling over and over again. Bucky gave her a sinful look as he tilted his head back to look up at her, his fingers burying themselves in her and curling upward. "Steve!" She cried out and Steve's body completely froze. "Oh, god, oh...James...Steve..." her words become unintelligible as she fell over the edge and let out a breathy moan. Steve couldn't stop the long groan that fell from his mouth and the two on the island stilled their movements, both their heads turning to look at the entranceway for the kitchen.

"Steve," Bucky stated, his voice husky, even though Steve knew they couldn't actually see him, given he was well hidden by shadows and slightly around the corner. He chewed down on his lower lip before he took a step forward, coming into the dim lighting of the kitchen.

"How long have you been there?" Natasha asked, her body still turned toward Bucky but neck twisting so that she could look at him. Her mouth was bruised and her eyes were glassy, and Bucky's lips were slicked with her cum. Steve was so hard that his cock was actually aching, and he had to focus pretty damn hard to string a sentence together.

"I—I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you!" He blurted out. "I was just—I just—" he really didn't know where he was going with that. Natasha and Bucky exchanged long looks, a smirk on the red heads face, before she reached out a hand to him, inviting Steve in.

And so then there were three.

Clint was the first one to know; given he walked in on them in Natasha's apartment a couple of days after the affair had started. He loved Nat, she was like his sister, so after making sure that this was exactly what _she_ wanted, he was happy for her. And the next to know was Tony, mainly because Tony kept an eye on all of the cameras that surrounded the compound due to this incessant need he had to know everything. Tony had then told Pepper. But other than that, they kept things just between them.

It wasn't really anyone elses business.

Natasha hadn't been the kind of girl that wanted children and the white picket fence.

She _liked_ what she did for a living; always on the edge, always in the middle of danger, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

And Bucky...Bucky didn't want some happily ever after either.

Before becoming a part of something special with Natasha and Steve, he had resigned himself to the fact he was never going to be happy again. But he was.

Steve had long ago lost his chance at a life that maybe had had once wanted.

What the three of them had? That was what he wanted now.

"You keep this up, I'm going to—I'm going to burn dinner," Natasha stammered out as Bucky's fingers trailed over her bare shoulder and pressed a kiss to the skin. His other hand was massaging her ass through the silk and lace underwear that she was wearing, slipping under the hem and rubbing at the cleft of her ass.

"We can always get take out," Steve let her know from where he was sitting on the bench, next to Natasha. She rolled her eyes up at him, but then Bucky's metal arm rested on the middle of her back and forced her forward, so that she was leaning over the bench, her face in Steve's lap, her ass pointed out toward Bucky. Bucky hooked his fingers around her underwear and pulled them down, so that they fell to the ground, and his flesh hand rubbed over the apples of her ass, squeezing lightly and enjoying the shiver that ran through his girlfriend.

"At least..." Natasha sighed as Bucky kicked her feet apart, his fingers brushing against her wet pussy lips. "At least turn it off..." she managed to say. Steve reached over and turned off the stove, settling back on his ass and running his fingers into her red hair and tilting her face upward slightly. His hands trailed over her face, his thumb catching on her lower lip and pulling at it lightly, slipping inside her mouth. "Unnugh," she mumbled out a jumbled word as her tongue curled around Steve's digit, pursing her lips to circle them in an 'O'.

"You like sucking on Steve, baby?" Bucky whispered, pushing up her thin shirt so that he could leave kisses down her spine. She mumbled and arched her back as he bit down lightly at a patch of skin, the vibration in her throat surrounding Steve's thumb and he bit down on his lower lip as he watched his lovers. He slipped another finger into her mouth and she moved her head back and forward as much as she could from her position. "How about you suck him somewhere else, Tash?" Bucky suggested as his tongue flicked out over her salty skin and she let out another groan.

"Let's get this shirt off first," Steve breathed, reaching to grab at the thin shirt Bucky had already pushed all the way up, and pulling it off so that it fell to the ground, and she was braced between them, completely naked.

Just the way all three of them liked it.

Steve reached forward, kissing Bucky hard, one of his hands wrapped around Natasha's neck, brushing his finger over her pulse point while the other gripped his best friends shoulder. Bucky's hands were on Natasha's hips, sliding around to play with her lips, running his finger up and down her dripping slit. They continued to kiss, tongues playing with each other, while their hands teased Natasha. Steve squeezed her neck tightly while one of Bucky's fingers slid past her lips, making a tight circle over her clit.

"Shit," she moaned out. Steve's mouth left Bucky's and found Natasha's, while Bucky focussed on rubbing firm and slow over Natasha's sensative nub of nerves. She squrimed between them, her body tense with an impending orgasm before Bucky leaned forward and bit at the lower lobe of her ear.

"I want you to put him in your mouth, Tash," he murmured against her skin and she let out a moan, jerking her hips forward to try and get more friction from him.

"You want me in your mouth, babe?" Steve asked her, his voice so husky it was a growl, and it sent sparks skittering across Natasha's skin. She managed a feeble nod before Steve's fingers were tangling in her hair and jerking her head backward, loving the little squeak that came from the back of her throat. Her fingers scrabbled at the button and zip of his jeans, quickly pulling them down and releasing his cock from the confines of his briefs. A second later, Natasha's hot mouth was wrapped around him. Steve's hiss of approval made Bucky chew on his lips as he watched his delicious lovers.

"That's it, Tash," Bucky murmured to her, biting down on the skin of her back once more and making her moan around his best friends cock. Steve mumbled his approval, his fingers massaging at her scalp as her head moved up and down, her tongue brushed at the underside of his arousal. Bucky made quick work of dropping his pants to the ground and brushed the head of his cock against the cleft of Natasha's ass. She moaned and tried to back up against him harder, while still sucking on Steve. One of her hands came up to grip Steve's thigh and then cup his sac.

"Fuck yes," Steve breathed. "Just like that..." he felt the curve of Natasha's smile as she pulled away from him long enough to shoot a cheeky look through thick eyelashes.

"Language," she teased him, before he was forcing her head back down over his lap. Bucky's cock slipped further down, between her ass cheeks until it was teasing the wet entrance of her cunt. Natasha moaned again and Bucky pulled away for a second, long enough to reach forward and press one last wet, dirty kiss against Steve's mouth, before he pushed himself inside of Natasha, which pushed her further forward so that Steve's cock was pressed to the back of the red heads throat.

There was a collective groan from the three.

Bucky's fingers found purchase on her hips, pulled her slowly back on his cock, guiding her movements over Steve. Steve's hands were both in Natasha's hair, the pair of them pulling and pushing her between them.

She loved it.

She loved being between them.

She never trusted anyone to control her; no one except them.

The movements all became faster and then a little bit sloppier. Steve's fingers were tightening in the red strands of Nat's hair, and Bucky's pumps became harder, hitting against her cervix wall and sending shocks of pleasure pain through her. She was moaning and writhing between them, right on the brink of her orgasm as Bucky slammed into her one last time and let out a long, gutteral moan.

"James..." Steve let one hand go of Natasha's hair and reached for Bucky, clapping a hand around his neck, squeezing as he emptied himself into Natasha. It only took a second before both Natasha and Steve were following Bucky's lead, Nat's cum dripping down her thighs while she swallowed as much of Steve as she could. Her boys helped her straighten up, turning her around so that her back was resting against the bench and Steve, her legs a little shaky.

Bucky leaned forward and kissed her long and slow, tasting Steve on her tongue as he reached a hand around to rest on Steve's broad shoulder. The Cap dropped a kiss to Tash's bare shoulder and rested his chin there, the three of them recovering from their interlude, all of them touching one another.

Yes.

Being with Steve Rogers and James 'Bucky' Buchanan made Natasha Romanov happy.

 _Review, guys! That makes me so happy :)_


End file.
